DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ---- Desmond, with the help of Cliff and Bengalfang, was pulled from the rubble, his right hind leg hanging limply, his paw oddly twisted and broken.Silverstar 01:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) "What's up with his paw?" Talon hissed, flicking her tail at Desmond's limp paw. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:26, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out a strong, stern hiss, his tail waving. "You idiots! How could you allow this to happen!?" Flamestar 22 19:58, March 9, 2015 (UTC) "It's broken, even a bat could see that." Bengalfang replied to Talon sharply, his blue gaze cold. Cliff, along with Bengalfang, escorted Desmond away from the wrecked nursery, letting him rest against a rock.Silverstar 23:12, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ((If I didn't mention this before, Snaketooth hates weak cats. For example, if a cat was blind, they were useless, get what I'm sayin'?)) "Well well," Snarled Snaketooth. "What happenend to you, my dear apprentice?" He snarled codly. "You'd beest get your paw fixen up, you know I don't honor broken and unskillfull cats." Flamestar 22 23:24, March 9, 2015 (UTC) (I know, he'll work without it to prove himself) Desmond flattened his ears as he gazed up at his mentor, meeting his cold gaze without flinching. "I can work without it, mentor, I have three other paws."Silverstar 23:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) "Good, now get back to work, and stand up straight. Stop trembling!" He snapped, giving his apprentice a stern, cold look. Eclipse stood in the distance, shivering. He had to admit, his mentor was being awfully cruel, especially since Desmond almost died! Didn't he have any feelings at all? Flamestar 22 23:32, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Talon ignored Bengalfang, and worked her claws into the ground. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:05, March 10, 2015 (UTC) (I think I feel Desmond right now, somethings wrong with my elbow...Idk if it's broken, and don't really care, it shouldn't mess with my soccer season...Therefore, things are good :P) Desmond nodded, ceasing his trembling and leaping to his three other paws, letting his broken one hover near the ground. "Yessir!" He responded quickly, breaking away from the others and setting to work immediately. Desmond's hind leg still cried out with pain, but he ignored it, as he refused to show his current pain and weakness.Silverstar 22:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) (Eeeee, hope it feels better.) Snaketooth shook his head, and followed with a nod. He yawned, heading back to his den to eventually fall and drift off into sleep. Flamestar 22 22:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) (^^) Talon stopped working her claws in the ground, and started to shove away the old nursery again. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Desmond sighed in relief as his mentor wandered off, and found himself sitting down with a soft thud, his broken paw still numb.Silverstar 22:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) There was a rustling noise as Talon continued to shove the bracken to the side. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse began working on the Nursery. Rune fell to the ground, blood cutting from his paws. "Get up!" Eclipse snarled. "Snaketooth will kill us if we don't work!" Flamestar 22 20:15, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Talon scowled at Rune. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) "Who cares, let him. He's letting his own Warriors die because he can't do something for himself!" Scowled Rune, coughing up bits of blood. Flamestar 22 16:19, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (I have a feeling that Rune's gonna die :o) Talon scraped some more nursery scraps to the side. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 19:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (Ya never know x3) "Would you like to tell that to him yourself?" Eclipse snarled. Rune said nothing, letting out a helpless small shrug. "That's what I thought. Get back to work." Flamestar 22 20:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (haha ik I should kill off one of my charries at some point tho :o) Talon's tail flicked against the ground as she moved yet another lot of fallen nursery out of the way. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 20:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (Noooo, not yetttttt. They just joined! C:) Rune continued to be silent, his breath slowing. Eclipse gave him a small shove, pushing him to the ground. "C'mon, you're not that weak, get up!" Flamestar 22 20:18, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (but I still think Rune is gonna die) Talon scowled at Rune again. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 20:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (Really, you just scowl. You don't HELP him? xD) Rune let out a petrified hiss, stumbling before falling to the ground. Eclipse gave him another shove. "Stop acting so weak. You're better than this, I've seen you kill a grown wolf!" Flamestar 22 20:32, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (Talon is one very harsh pussy :o, I swear she scowls a lot...) Talon moved over to stand by Eclipse. "Yeah," she hissed, flicking her tail at Snaketooth's den. "He'll get you if you don't!" --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 20:34, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth is in his den sleeping. I have an idea, Rune can die from food poisening..Or...RABIES!) Rune staggered to his paws, skidding to a halt. "I-I.. " His paws ached and cracked, his ears flattening. Flamestar 22 20:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC) (Food poisoning seems more realistic ^^) "He's not right, is he?" Talon hissed quietly to Eclipse. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 20:43, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Desmond cast a worried glance at his broken paw. The pain was growing more intense...---- Amber rested in her den, her flank rising and falling slowly. She was curled in a ball, her dilute calico pelt oddly sleek.Silverstar 01:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Look at him!" Talon continued, flicking her tail at the drying blood on the ground. "He wouldn't cough up that if he was healthy!" --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber immediately awoke with a large flinch, her pale fur rising along her spine, her blue-green eyes wide. Her breathing was quick, her unusually long and sharp claws sinking into the earth. She had yet another nightmare of her father, Spade, a past cruel leader. I'll never turn out like that fool!!Silverstar 01:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstripe stalked out of the den. His eyes were like fire, and he seemed angry. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 03:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber angled her ears towards the Nursery-builders. There seemed to be some drama. With her pale pelt bristling, the young deputy marched from her den, fangs bared. "What's going on here?!"Silverstar 03:03, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "He's being a weakling," Talon hissed, flicking her tail at Rune. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike stalked over to the group. He smiled when he saw the drama. It would build character. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 03:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon glared at Amber, waiting for a reply. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber lashed her tail. "Rune. Get up. Weaklings will not be tolerated!!" The deputy snapped.Silverstar 03:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon smirked at Rune. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike smirked too. This was getting intresting... Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon padded off, and went back to work. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike looked at Rune. "Come on! Get up!" He yowled at him. (Let me known If Rune's a she!) Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:07, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon turned her head to Clawstrike. "Amber already said that!" she hissed. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Well he's not getting up," He hissed back. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Well, just wait and see what he does," Talon retorted, lashing her tail. She then turned back to the scraps of the nursery waiting to be moved, and once again started to brush them to the side. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:55, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike grunted and padded away. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon's tail lashed as she worked. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:13, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike sat down and started grooming himself. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:16, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon hissed at Clawstrike. "Amber will not be happy if she sees you doing that!" she spat. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike hissed with frustation and padded out of the camp to hunt. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:29, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon set her mind back to moving the nursery scraps. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike sniffed the air once he couldn't see the camp. He smelt rabbit. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon sniffed at the pile of moved bracken. "What shall we do with this?" she called, as she continued to sweep it aside. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:35, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike countinued to follow the rabbit scent. Soon, he saw it. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon started to get bored of shifting scraps. She unsheathed her claws. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike unsheathed his claws and started to stalk the rabbit. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon started to score clawmarks into the ground. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike was close enough. He got ready to pounce. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) As she scored marks on the ground, Talon thought of her parents, who had betrayed DarkClan. They would pay for what they did. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike pounced and landed on the rabbit. It was killed instantly. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon sheathed her claws quickly, so that no cat could see, and then she instantly went back to work. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike looked at his catch. It was a very large rabbit. He smiled. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:55, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Bored, Talon continued to shift the scraps. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike dug a hole and put his catch in it. He covered it up. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon paused for a moment, and looked at her claws, which blood had started to seep out of again. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike looked around for more prey. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 06:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon let the blood seep onto the ground. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) He didn't see any, so he continued on his hunting expedition. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 06:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon sighed, and reluctantly brushed some more scraps of the nursery away. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike continued to stalk, and stalk, and stalk after old scent trails. He hadn't found anything... yet... Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 06:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail tip in annoyance. "Whatever, if he's going to lay around all day, I'll give Snaketooth a talk...I'm sure he'd happily kill another cat."Silverstar 13:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) (Rune's a tom. He might die of food poisening, but Idk.) "Don't," Snarled Eclipse. "Amber, don't you see this. He's weak from working, he hasn't had a break all day. Just - Leave him be, he needs a rest." Flamestar 22 15:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber lashed her tail, he blue-green eyes growing cold. "The others are working just as hard and are perfectly fine. DarkClan has no room for weaklings."Silverstar 16:59, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rune coughed up a massive pool of blood, shaking nervously. What's wrong with me? ''His ears flattenend, his eyes frozen. "Rune..?" Eclipse stammered. "I think he's seriously hurt. No cat has ever acted like ''this ''before." Flamestar 22 17:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "I agree with Amber," Talon snickered, staring icily at Rune. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 22:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Rune froze, standing silent. "Rune?..." Murmered Eclipse, waving his tail in utter condusion. Flamestar 22 23:03, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail, glaring down at the cat. "Eh? Is he dead?!?"'Silverstar' 23:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((I have a spare character :3 who will get tortured x3 she's weak.)) Bolt started collecting twigs, leaves and other things to help the nursery. She came back, pride in her chest. She felt a jolt of pain in her hindleg as she limped across the clearing. "What did I do now?!" The she-cat growled angrily, hoping Amber wouldn't seen her as weak.'Sunrise, Sunset.' 23:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at the limping molly, her tail lashing in annoyance. "Great, ''another cat who has a death wish!"Silverstar 23:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Leaf rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault a huge rock was in my way!" She growled at the deputy, her fur spiked with annoyance. "At least I'm helping," She snarled, giving Amber a smug look before turning away.Sunrise, Sunset. With a quick movement of her claws, Amber scored a large scratch down Leaf's side. "Uh-huh, and I'm not doing something? The only thing you're doing right now is complaining, rat!"Silverstar 23:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Why do you care?" Eclipse muttered, giving Amber an angry glance. "You said we had no use for weak cats. And if he is dead, we stood here arguing, instead we could've gotten him a healer or something!" Flamestar 22 23:20, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber bared her fangs at the tom. "You suggest we go all the way to a Tribe when he just died right here?! That would've been a waste of time, it takes waay to long to go to a Tribe, and that fox-dung wouldn't have been worth it."Silverstar 23:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) (Crazy rabies take over time!) "Who says he dead? Have some compassion! He's one of the strongest cats it the Clan, not to mention, the smartest!" Suddenly, Rune's eyes grew wide, his fangs bared and a soft chuckle emerging from his throat. "What's wrong with him?..." Flamestar 22 23:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears, her pale fur rising along her spine. "Clearly, he's sick and not right."Silverstar 23:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC)"Si "Sick? Not right? He was fine this morning!" Foam spilled from Rune's mouth, the laughing becoming more intense. He tensed, blood dripping from his eyelids. Flamestar 22 23:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay